


Siege

by XxILoveMusicxX



Series: Moonlight Guardian [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1x13 finale, Bobo being a bitch, F/F, Slight Violence, Werewolf Nicole Haught, not enough for a warning cuz it aint that graphic, that's one thing that aint changed in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: Bobo's poker spectacular has finally arrived, and Nicole's suspicions about Willa appear to have been correct (of course they were). Now, she needs to help detain the crazed rioters of Purgatory, and also somehow keep Wynonna from doing something reckless.Somebody give her a break.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Xavier Dolls & Wynonna Earp
Series: Moonlight Guardian [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1176518
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Siege

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a remake of 1x13 but with more Nicole, cuz she's a baddass.

The whole town of Purgatory was under siege, thanks to Bobo Del Ray and his poisonous toxins. Wynonna had barely escaped the intoxicated rioters thanks to Nedley and she was now heading towards the police station to rescue Waverly, who had been kidnapped by Chrissie Nedley.

Who would've thought?

As Wynonna walked in, Willa close behind her, she immediately heard muffled talking from the sheriff's office. 

"We need to get Peacemaker," Willa said as she ran behind her quietly.

"Waverly first," Wynonna said, turning to look incredulously at Willa. "She's our baby sister."

"Right," Willa replied as she looked away, and Wynonna swear she saw her roll her eyes.

As soon as they reached Waverly Willa immediately restrained Chrissie and started to look for Peacemaker. She completely ignored Waverly, who was bound with duct tape, and left Wynonna to untie her instead. "God where is it?" she asked angrily.

"Where's what?" Wynonna asked, irritated with her older sister's priorities.

"The gun!" she exclaimed, storming from the office.

"Waverly has it! Its fine!" Wynonna said as she pulled Waverly off the floor and helped her out of the office.

"Well then why hasn't she handed it over yet? Its not like she can use it!" Willa shouted, rounding on the youngest Earp.

Waverly remained silent for a few moments before she spoke quietly. "I'm not giving it to you, Willa. I know you're working with Bobo."

Wynonna's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"Fine," Willa sighed, pulling a gun out from her coat pocket. "Guess I'll just have to take i from you dead body."

* * *

Nicole sighed in relief as her and Nedley managed to cuff the last of the angry rioters. Most had been compliant and patient after Nedley's speech, others, however, were slightly more work for the police force. Nedley nodded at her as soon as he caught her eyes, knowing that Nicole was anxious to get to the station and check on Waverly and Wynonna. Nicole nodded her head once in thanks before turning and running to the police station. Everybody in the town was at the poker spectacular, and so the streets were eerily quiet as Nicole ran down them. From a distance, her eyes allowed her to see lights on in the station, and her ears began to pick up voices around the area, definitely all belonging to women. Nicole hoped with every fiber of her being that one of those voices belonged to Waverly. She didn't know what she would do with herself is Waverly was unable to be found.

Actually, she did know. She'd kill Bobo Del Rey, and any other revenants that came after her for doing so, no matter how many there were. Oh, how she hated revenants.

Walking through the front doors, Nicole instantly went towards the front desk, knowing that was where the voices were coming from now that she was more in range. What Nicole wasn't expecting was for a gun to be immediately pointed at her face and for the stench of silver to invade her nose.

* * *

Waverly's heart stopped as she was suddenly face to face with the muzzle of a gun. She gulped before she replied carefully to her oldest sister. "You can't threaten me into doing whatever you want me to anymore, Willa."

"Oh really?" Willa asked cockily, clicking the safety of the gun off. The door to the bullpen suddenly opened and Willa immediately aimed the weapon at the intruder, who just so happened to be Nicole. Willa smirked, seeing as she had recently discovered Waverly's secret. "Are you sure about that, Waverly?"

"Willa, don't be stupid," Wynonna laughed, quickly attempting to diffuse the situation. "You saw what happened a week ago when those guys invaded the Homestead."

"Oh, I know," Willa replied nonchalantly. "That's why I did some research of my own. Turns out, silver can kill a werewolf, can't it, Nicole?" she sated with an evil smirk. 

Wynonna then spotted Peacemaker peeking out of Waverly's purse, and so she quickly grabbed it and pointed it at Willa. "Don't do this, Willa," she said, not wanting to shoot her own sister, but also not wanting Nicole to pay for her mistakes of allowing Willa to be taken as a child and turned crazy by Bobo.

"Then give me the gun so I can break this curse!" Willa exclaimed.

"We all know that's not why you wan the gun," Nicole spoke, startling the other occupants of the room. "You wan to set Bobo free and allow every other demon in the world to invade the Ghost River Triangle," she continued, grinning at the look of shock on Willa's face. "Did some research myself as well."

"Fine then," Willa said, resting her finger over the trigger of the gun while still aiming it at Nicole. "I wonder how many bullets you can take, mutt."

"Please!" Waverly shouted. "Wynonna please, I love her," she whispered, turning to her older sister and causing the whole room to fall silent.

Nicole's wolf was going crazy, it being so happy that her and Nicole's feelings were returned. Wynonna furrowed her brow and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment in order to allow herself to think, before she opened them again and held Peacemaker out to Willa. She just couldn't bare to see her baby sister get hurt again.

"I knew you'd see sense," Willa said, stepping forwards to take Peacemaker. "Too bad, that I just don't like Waverly, or her ginger butch girlfriend," she said, sighing as though it _actually_ bothered her when she raised her arm and shot Nicole, before running out of the door.

* * *

Pain was the only thing Nicole felt as the silver bullet came within close proximity to her skin. However, it didn't make contact with her body, thanks to her bullet proof vest she had been forced to wear by Nedley. Small hands suddenly grabbed her head and pulled it into somebody's lap to rest. Squinting her eyes open, Nicole was met with Waverly's worried face hovering above her own. 

"You;re gonna be fine, Nicole, it'll be okay," Waverly said with tears in her eyes.

"Waverly, I'm fine," she wheezed, slightly winded seeing as the bullet had hit her in the chest.

"There's no blood," she heard Wynonna mumble to herself as she ripped Nicole's shirt open in search of the wound, revealing her bullet proof vest. "Haught, you little asshole," she breathed in relief.

Waverly paused as she glanced down at the vest, before her whole body collapsed in relief over Nicole's. "Oh, thank God."

"Yeah, I know, I'm okay, but can I please take this vest off to get this bullet away from me," Nicole said, gritting her teeth as the silver began effecting her sense from being so close.

"Shoot! Sure, Haughtdog, gimme a hand, Waves," Wynonna said, jumping back and reaching for the Velcro straps to undo them. Once the vest was off, and Nicole's shirt had been buttoned up again, Wynonna smacked her on the arm.

"Hey!" Nicole said, rubbing her arm seeing as the effects of the silver actually allowed her to feel it. 

"Why didn't you shift and help?" Wynonna asked, going in for another hit.

"Because," Nicole started, catching the other girl's hand before it made contact. "then I would've ripped the vest and made my self a bigger target. She would've easily killed me with a bullet to the head, seeing as I can't move very fast while shifting, and neither can I shift very fast in the first place. It takes time for all of my bones to move an grow under my skin," Nicole stated calmly.

Wynonna was silent for a moment. "Fair point. Now, lets go and catch this bitch and her crazy fur-coat of a boyfriend."

* * *

On the way to the gate, the three women managed to meet up with Doc and Dolls, and so the five of them all made their way to the woods. As they arrived at the tree line in their cars, the gang deserted their vehicles and began advancing on foot, seeing as they would make too much noise and would also be damaged by the thick trees.

After a shirt while, Nicole shifted in order to be ready for what may come. She knew some basic information about what was waiting to come through on the other side of the gate, and she was planning on being ready for it. Once she had shifted into a red, 6 foot tall wolf, Nicole bent down in the snow next to Waverly to allow the girl to jump onto her back, seeing as the snow was very high and thick. Waverly smiled at her and stroked her head before she hopped onto her back and Nicole stood up.

Wynonna watched with shock written over her face, before she scowled. "Hey, why don't I get a ride? The snow is just as deep for me, I'm not that much taller."

Nicole proceed to roll her eyes and huff out a breath before she crouched down again, causing Wynonna to cheer quietly. Running over, she too climbed on Nicole's back before the wolf stood up once more and continued walking, the weight on her back almost unrecognizable to her muscles.

Eventually, Nicole began to hear voices talking in the direction of the gate . As they got closer, she made them out to be Bobo and Willa for sure. She looked to Dolls and then to the direction of the gate, and he immediately understood what she was trying to say.

"Keep quiet, guys," he said as they came to the edge of the trees, and their cover. "Bobo and Willa are up by the gate. Stay in the trees, use them as cover and don't make yourself fully visible at any given point."

When the pair became visible to the group, Nicole stopped and crouched to let Waverly and Wynonna down from her back. She then shifted back slightly to inform the group of what they were up against. "Wynonna, you need to get the gun off of Willa, I'll take care of Bobo and anything else that tries to pass through the gate," she said, her voice rough and gravelly.

"Okay, we'll shoot from a distance," Dolls said, nodding at Doc.

Nicole nodded as she shifted back into a full wolf and stepped put from the tree line. Wynonna followed her, keeping tight to her side for protection.

"Remember, Haught, Peacemaker could kill you," Wynonna said quietly as they approached the pair by the gate.

Nicole nodded in response. They were going to have to git her for that to happen.

Willa noticed them as they got closer, and nudged Bobo to get him to turn around. "Ah, at last," he said, grinning manically. "the other heir and her guard dog have arrived."

"Sup, fur coat," Wynonna said to Bobo, before turning to Willa. "Crazy bitch."

"Go back home, Wynonna," Willa said, aiming Peacemaker at Nicole. "You and the beast have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Oh, really?" Wynonna asked, smirking as she stepped forwards. "We'll see about that."

Nicole then sprung into action towards Bobo as Wynonna did the same towards Willa. She moved too fast for the oldest Earp to hit her with any bullets, and so all her shots missed as she jumped on top of Bobo, quickly latching her jaws onto his neck. Willa didn't get a second chance to fire as Wynonna knocked her down to the ground, sending Peacemaker nearer to the gate. Wynonna then immediately began laying into Willa, repeatedly punching her in the face and calling her a new, unique name with each blow.

Nicole was also tearing into Bobo, scratching and biting at his neck, unable to get a good enough grip to rip his head off as he was using his powers to keep bringing stones up and into her head. Before long, however, Bobo held his hand out and no rocks came up into the air, allowing Nicole to secure her jaws around his neck and bite down hard, breaking it. Looking up from the temporarily dead man, Nicole saw that Wynonna was no longer doing so well. Willa had managed to flip the two of them over and was now smashing Wynonna's head into the ground using her grip in her hair. When Wynonna seemed dazed enough, Willa stood and grabbed Peacemaker, looking back for a final time before she stepped over the gate's threshold.

* * *

Waverly watched in horror as light started to come from behind the gate, highlighting many shadows waiting to pass. Her eyes then moved to Nicole, who was dragging Wynonna away from the gate by her coat hood. When she was close enough, Dolls quickly grabbed the Earp and pulled her into cover as Nicole slowly moved back to the gate, teeth bared and hackles raised.

The light suddenly disappeared, leaving Willa stood in the entrance to the gate. Behind her, was a huge tentacle-like creature with black beady eyes and huge fangs coming from its mouth. Hissing, the creature dove forwards and grabbed Willa, lifting her off the ground before letting out a loud screech. A battle cry.

Waverly's eyes widened with terror as she watched all sorts of horned, deformed creatures come running through the gate, all desperate to get into the Ghost River Triangle. She cried out to Nicole as the huge wolf bounded forwards towards the demons. Beside her, Doc and Dolls began firing off shots at the creatures, taking them down one bullet at a time. Waverly watched for a moment and sighed in only slight relief as none of them got back up. At least these guys stayed dead.

Her eyes then flicked back over to Nicole, who was caught up in the thick of the fight, taking the demons down one after another and colliding with many of them, sending them flying into the air. Looking over to Willa, Waverly noticed that she'd dropped Peacemaker below her on the ground. On the other side of the gate. Glancing down at Wynonna, she saw that her sister was still recovering, only just coming around from having her skull almost completely smashed in. She then looked back over to Peacemaker once more before she dashed out from the trees and towards the fight.

Doc and Dolls both called after her, asking her what the hell she was doing. 

"We need to get that gun back on out side!" she called, before she turned back around and continued towards the gate.

* * *

Upon hearing lighter footsteps on the ground, Nicole turned to see what was coming. To her horror, she saw Waverly running towards her, Doc and Dolls shooting anything that tried to get to her while she was running. Nicole continued to take out the demons around herself, managing to clear an area for Waverly to get to her. As soon as she was near, Nicole shot her a look that clearly said: 'what the fuck are you doing?!?'

Waverly took a breath before she replied. "I need to get Peacemaker to Wynonna! We need to kill that tentacle, get Willa and close the gate!" she shouted over the noise of the battle.

Nicole nodded in understanding as she realized that the only way to stop the demons was to close the gate off to them by retrieving Peacemaker. Glancing towards Willa, it appeared she was talking- or rather, shouting - at the tentacle, pointing at Peacemaker and Bobo as she did so.

Nicole and Waverly then began to make their way to the gate, with Nicole taking out demons as they went. Upon hearing a shout of her name, Waverly turned her head and saw Wynonna running towards the, wacking demons down with a tree branch she'd picked up. She quickly caught up and then continued running towards the gate, passing her tree branch to Waverly on the way and the other also began taking them out as best as she could.

When she was mere meters away, Wynonna watched at the tentacle killed Willa, snapping her neck swiftly with its tail.

"You fucking dick!" she cried sprinting towards the gate and sliding under the monster's mouth as it lunged for her. She managed to get all the way to Peacemaker, picking the gun up and turning around to quickly fire shots in the stomach and side of the creature.

She cheered as Nicole came bounding towards her, successfully jumping the tail of the beast at it writhed and wailed in pain. Upon landing, she then jumped again, this time landing heavily on its neck and swiftly sinking her teeth in. The added weight caused the creature's head to collapse on the ground, and it then began snapping at Wynonna with its jaws.

Wynonna then quickly stood up and started running back towards the gate, Nicole also leaping back to the ground and following her. She gripped onto Wynonna's hood as she ran past and swung her onto her back, increasing her speed as she sensed the tentacle's head coming after them. 

Said head suddenly appeared in front of them and opened it's jaws directly in front of the gate. Nicole reacted quickly, however, and leaped over it, landing safely on the other side of the gate with Wynonna. Part of it's head tried to follow them, but it got cut off and turned to a black tar when they gate sealed itself magically.

Wynonna sighed heavily and slouched over on her back, clutching Peacemaker tightly. "What a bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was an abrupt ending, but I plan to have the story go the same - Dolls gets taken, Wynonna kills Bobo and Waverly gets infected. I just haven't written about those events here because I didn't want to change them in any way.


End file.
